A Random Day For Zea
by AsiaHolics
Summary: For a contest please read it and tell me what you think


**Kay so this is a one-shot response for Zea900!!!Even though it most likely will suck please give me replies because I want to know if I should start writing or not(a.k.a. this is my first story!)This might turn OOC(out of character… if it does I'm sorry!)Oh and I am going to include a person that is kind of based off me …if it isn't aloud I am sorry if it is …cool. XD**

**One day ,before the tournament started, Zea was sitting in her room. She was really bored because everyone was getting ready for the tournament. She was sitting there thinking about what to do when she thought of an idea and got I very big smirk on her face. She got out Blackberry and started to call a number and told the person the plan. In about 15 minutes a tall Chinese girl showed up.(Me X3)She rushed to Zea and said yes right away. **

**Zea whispered," Okay the plan is to kind of just annoy my friends and then introduce you at night just to see what will happen kay?"**

**Sora Riyu said ,"Kay but what if they get mad at you for doing this?"**

**Zea said, "No that won't happen don't worry about me."**

**So first Zea decided to annoy Ike and told Sora to challenge him to a battle and lose on purpose and then faint so he will think he went to hard on you.**

**Sora wined ,"but I dun wanna."**

**Zea shook her head and said ," I didn't want it to come down to this but fine I will give you twenty dollars worth of Pocky."**

**Sora gasped and in a business like voice said ,"No, I want fifty dollars worth."**

**Zea sighed and said ,"Fine fifty dollars it is."**

**Sora said ,"100 dollars!"**

**Zea yelled ,"SORA!!!"**

**Sora said ,"Sorry." sheepishly.**

**Then when they got the pay settled they went to the task. Zea already described all of them to Sora so if she went on her own she will know who to look for. They found Ike training just like they thought so Sora went up to him and ask for a battle. Of course Ike said yes. They fought good but at the end when Sora was about to beat him she fainted. Ike, not knowing what happened ,ran away to get help. Sora then did a jutsu to make a bloody clone of herself to freak out Ike to think he caused this. **

**Then she ran back to Zea where she got the next person which happened to be Zelda. She was told to act kinda like a very mean person to her so Sora did what se was told. She met up with Zelda and saw that she was with Link so she called Zea and asked if she should act mean to Zelda and flirt with Link. Zea thought it was brilliant so once again she started to shove Zelda and flirt with Link then when she had to go to bother the next person she told them OMG Bowser was about to kill them and she ran. When Zelda and Link turned around and saw she was gone they were relived. She ran again to Zea and said ,"No more flirting I swear Zelda was about to rip off my head." she said while holding her head defensively.**

**Zea said ,"Ok and that the next person was Peach and Roy make sure they are together then start to act like Peach's."**

**Sora said seriously ,"I know right…wait does that mean I'm adopted…I don't wanna be cuz like there are crazy people out there that could adopt me!"**

**Zea laughed at her immaturity. **

**Sora then went to Roy and started to act like a little kid and said I want mommy Peach. Roy's eyes went huge and said slowly and loudly …PEACH IS A MOM!?!?!?! He grabbed her and ran to Peach. They talked it out in the end but they didn't know what to do about this little kid. She then said never mind she isn't my mom and walked away while Roy and Peach were wondering about this strange kid.**

**Next was Samus and Marth and those were the last ones. She had to try to be as annoying as possible and also she hads to think they were dating at the same time so she walked casually to Marth while him and Samus were about to fight she said ,"OMIGOD are you guys going out!?!?!??!"**

**Samus and Marth yelled ,"NO!"**

**Sora said ,"You sure?"**

**They said ,"YES!"**

**Sora questioned ,"Really sure?"**

**They yelled again ,"YES!"**

**Sora said ,' So you are going out?"**

**They Screamed ,"YES...WAIT I MEAN NO!"  
**

**Sora yelled ,"Dude Don't need to yell."**

**She walked away to Zea and waited until nighttime to ask everyone to her room. Once everyone saw her they freaked out and yelled stuff like …"I thought she was dead!?!?!?!" "I'll kill her" "Not Her!" and stuff like that. At first Sora put up a chair and popcorn and watched them spazz out .When they finally stopped ,Zea told everyone about how she set it up and just wanted to have fun and that she came up with everything. When Sora had to introduce herself she just said I'm Sora …Hello (XD).**

**Kay Hope you liked my story and if Zea900 liked it a lot and chose me for the part thingy then here is a simple summery of her.**

**Name: Sora Riyu**

**Age: 18**

**Birthday:October 14 ,1991  
**

**Height: 5'4"**

**Weight: 100 lbs**

**Build:Slender but w/ muscles too also a bit chubby...**

**Hair:Long with bangs to the side usually in a ponytail with her bangs bobby pinned up  
**

**Hair Color: Black w/ Green Highlights**

**Eye Color: White**

**Clothes: Green Abercrombie Tank Top with a black cardigan on top ,regular jeans w/ lime green high top converse  
**

**Hates:well just mean,rude,know it all, people and girls that think they are superior to others...and fangirls/boys *shiver*...AND scary stuff...she will literally scream and run away from scary stuff  
**

**Like:nice helpful fun active people,POCKY!!!,Tea,candy,(boy do i sound fat right now _)nice smells (XD),her ipod,computers, and manga books**

**Personality:sorta random and fun loving but can be bipolar sometimes ...is the optimistic type**

**Random Facts: She acts as though the most serious stuff are silly and silly stuff serious,she still has a baby face so people mistake her age,and that is about it thanks for readin'  
**


End file.
